Polymeric monofilaments have previously been used in the past for a wide variety of applications. Particularly with large diameter monofilaments, it has been found difficult to attain uniformity in the diameter of the filament.
Sheath-core filaments have previously been proposed, and permit the use of different polymers in sheath and core for a combination of properties that would be unattainable with a single polymer. However, such filaments frequently do not have strong adhesion between the sheath and core, which limits their applicability in high stress environments.